


There You'll Be

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to move on....want to know why he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There You'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Up to and including Season 7, set after Episodes 11 & 12, 'Pieta, Parts 1 & 2'. All lyrics used belong to Faith Hill. Lyrics are like \this/, anything in italics is like *this*.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

\When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life/

Boyd wondered why it was bloody well raining. He hated the rain. Hated it with a passion. Why wouldn't it let up, even for a second? He sighed in frustration.

*'It's winter, Boyd. What do you expect?'*

Boyd snorted. "Sunshine."

'Don't be facetious. It doesn't suit you.'*

"Of course it does. Anything suits me."

'Especially nothing.'

Any other time, he would have laughed at that comment. A laugh that would start from the pit of his stomach and rumble all the way around his chest before finally making its grand exit.

But this wasn't any other time. This was the here and now, and the last thing Boyd felt like was laughing.

When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force himself not to cry. It wasn't easy, and a few drops of liquid escaped from the corners. "Shit."

*'Don't cry, Boyd. The rain will stop eventually.'

"Oh, you're just full of wit today, aren't you?" he replied, a little more snappish than he should have.

*'Don't take that tone with me. I'm just trying to make you feel better.'*

"Well it isn't working."

*'Go away, then.'*

Boyd lowered his head. "I can't, you know that." The replying sigh was almost audible.

*'No, I don't know that. Why can't you go away?'*

Boyd looked up and stared at the clouds, his thoughts churning around in his head as he attempted to put them into coherent words.

\In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be/

"I miss you, Grace," Boyd said eventually. "Why did you have to leave?"

*'I just did, Boyd. I don't have a better answer, I'm sorry.'*

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Grace," Boyd told her. "If anyone should apologise, it's me."

*'Maybe, but I left you.'*

"It's not like you did it on purpose!"

*'Tone, Boyd.'*

"Why? I'm outside and there's no one else around." He glanced about to make sure. "They're all inside where it's warm and dry."

*'So stop complaining and go!'*

"I can't."

*'You said that already. Are you going to tell me why?'*

Boyd sighed. "Because you're outside and I want to be with you."

*'Why?'*

Boyd could almost see the astonished expression on Grace's face, but he had no idea how to answer her question.

\Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me/

"You - you never really gave up on me. Even when Luke died, you helped me to - to keep my shit together," he said, smiling.

*'Very eloquent.'*

"I thought you'd like it." Boyd sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "There are things, Grace, that I should have told you."

*'Oh God, you didn't kill anyone, did you?'*

"Grace!"

*'I'm joking, I'm joking. Go on, what do you want to tell me?'*

Boyd sighed again. She was asking him to put his feelings into words and that was even harder to do than with his thoughts.

\Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me/

Boyd's expression became distant. "How well you dressed. How good you smelt. How much I enjoyed being with you and near you. How beautiful you were, especially when you were angry with me."

*'Oh, that's why you did it, is it?'*

Boyd couldn't help but smile a little. "Maybe.

\'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
And I wanna thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me/

"I would never have made it through Luke's death without you, Grace," Boyd said sincerely. "Thank you."

*'My pleasure. Now you really have to go before you catch your death.'*

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing," he replied bitterly.

*'Stop that. I don't want to hear you talking that way, Boyd. Please.'*

"I know, Grace, but it's just so bloody hard, you know?" Boyd sighed again. "I miss you every minute of every day, and I'm waiting for it to get better like people keep promising it will."

*'You feel guilty.'*

"Yes."

*'You think you should have been able to protect me.'*

"Yes."

'That's sweet, Boyd, but not even you can stop road traffic accidents. And that's what it was, an *accident.'*

"I know, but…."

*'No buts, Boyd. You have to pull yourself together on your own this time, I'm afraid. I can't help you. Now please go home and get dry. But no alcohol!'*

Boyd smiled sadly and rose to his feet, placing one hand on the cold gravestone and gripping it. "You're wrong, Grace. You've helped me today, and every day I come here you help me. You always have and you always will." He bent and kissed Grace's name etched into the rock before walking away quickly, the tears flowing freely down his face.

\In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be/

FIN


End file.
